The subject application relates generally to a control sensor assembly for an agricultural harvester. In particular, the subject application provides an improved mount for the control sensor assembly that utilizes a single mount to perform multiple functions.
During a harvesting operation, a header at the front of a harvester cuts ripened crops from the field. The header is attached to the front of the harvester and includes mechanisms, for example, for cutting crops, gathering crops and depositing crops into a feederhouse. The objective of the agricultural harvester is to gather as much crop material as possible when traveling across the field. This can become increasingly difficult as the ground contour can vary. As a result, header height control systems are utilized to raise, lower and tilt the header in order to maximize the harvester's crop yield.
Generally, a header height control system utilizes a control sensor assembly to accurately detect the contour of the ground for changes in landscape i.e., its position relative to the ground as it travels over uneven terrain. Conventional control sensor assemblies require the use of multiple sensors and parts which consequently requires a larger number of steps and complexity in the installation process. During installation, operators have to ensure that the control sensor assembly is properly oriented for connection to the header height control system. If assembly and installation is done incorrectly, this could lead to increased delays and maintenance costs, improper operation of the harvester, economic loss, as well as damage to components of the agricultural harvester.
Therefore, there is still a need for an improved mount for a control sensor assembly that reduces potential for human error and performs multiple functions with less assembly parts and requires fewer steps to install the assembly. The subject application addresses the foregoing issues of conventional control sensor assemblies.